User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Epilogue
Today was Sunday, September 6. It's been over a week since I left Camp Greenwood and I was now back at Bullworth Academy. During my first few minutes here, I got my new school schedule as well as had an interview by the school's new assistant principal. Seems like a douchebag. He seems like a regular old man on the outside, but there was some sinister about him. I'll have to keep an eye on him. After the interview, I hung out with my friends in the Boys' Dorm common room and watched movies with them till we decided to go to the carnival. "You know what, guys? I have to go to the Library right quick and look something up", I told them. I then went straight to the Library. I plan to catch up with my friends later, but I had to look up something first. As I entered the Library, I noticed that the Prefects were patroling the building. I pulled out my cell phone and checked out the time, only to find out that it was 8:20 PM. Luckily, Mrs. Carvin was still behind the main desk. I approached the front desk and then asked her, "Do you have any books about crimes of the last century?" "Now why would you want to look at a book like that?" she then ask me. "Classes doesn't start till tomorrow, so you can't lie and say that it's for a report", she says. "Look, I really need to look something up. Please", I begged. Of course, she said "no" and then had a prefect kick me out. You know what, books are outdated anyway. I love books, but they can get outdated in 30 years. I might as well go on the internet and look up what I have to look up. So I went back to my dorm room and pulled out my laptop computer. When I pulled Google up, I typed in the search bar "Susie Chase". When the results pulled up, I kept looking through them until I found what I was looking for. After skimming through the article, I found what I was looking for. Susie Chase, or as her friends and family called her, Blade was an exceptionally bright teenage girl who unfortunately met her demise a little too early. At around six o' clock on August 17, 1986, her cabin was reminisce of that of a horror movie scene as the interior was covered with blood. There was no evidence to tell who killed her and above all that, her body was missing. For weeks, FIB agents tried to investigate what happened but with no avail. Her parents begged to the murderer to return the body, but with no avail either. '' I skimmed even further down the page. I wanted to know more about all this. ''Throughout the years after her murder, there has been reports of a ghost looking just like her wondering around the camp. Some say that she may be looking for her body. Others say that she may be finding the right person to help her find her body so that she may be finally be at peace. Whatever the case, let's hope that she is at peace and not on this planet looking for her long dead, decomposed body. After reading all that, I just can't believe that I was the one that helped her find her body. According to this article, the part about her looking for someone to help her was true. If it wasn't for me, then she would have never found her body. I guess I should feel good about helping her. After a while of scrolling on the page, my computer started to act up. "What the hell?" I said outloud. All of a sudden, a few words appeared on my screen. "Thank you for your help, Clayton. Without you, my family would never have buried my body". After I was done reading the message, my computer went back to normal and it featured a different article. Weird, I thought to myself. I then went to read the article and it was about her burial. It talked about her body being discovered by a fellow camper, me, how it was returned to her family and how they were now going to bury her in a cemetery outside Vice City. I should be proud of myself, but I'm not entirely. One hand, she helped overthrow Bryon. On the other, she kinda used me. I guess she never saw me as a friend much. But you know what, I just hope Bryon rots in prison for what he done. And hopefully Hell too. Category:Blog posts